Chris
Chris Redfield is one of the main characters in the Resident Evil series by Capcom. Chris is a newcomer to the Marvel Vs. Capcom series, and is the second character from the Resident Evil franchise to appear in the series, superseding Jill Valentine, who previously appeared in Marvel Vs. Capcom 2, and preceding Albert Wesker, who also made his debut in Marvel Vs. Capcom 3. '' Backstory Chris is the older brother of Terrasave member Claire Redfield. At the age of 17, Chris joined the United States Air Force as a pilot and marksman, and excelled in firearms handling and hand-to-hand combat. Although he was a talented airman, he was constantly in direct conflict with his superiors, unable to properly follow orders without speaking out. Unfortunately, he was unable to settle the many disputes he found himself in, and was eventually discharged without honors. After leaving the Air Force, Chris went to Raccoon City where an old family friend, Barry Burton, suggested he try out for the new S.T.A.R.S. police force. Chris went ahead and applied for S.T.A.R.S. where he was immediately accepted. Along with Barry, Chris was placed in Alpha team with Albert Wesker as Captain. He was both a point man as well as Alpha team's co-pilot and was known for his marksmanship ability. It was here that he also met his future partner; Jill Valentine. After recovering from their wounds, the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members made a number of attempts to report Umbrella to the authorities, but all attempts failed due to the corporation's bribing of the RPD's chief; Brian Irons. While the public was disturbed by the events, they continued to purchase Umbrella's products. Eventually, Irons had the S.T.A.R.S. team disbanded and replaced with a more standard S.W.A.T. Chris is currently a well-respected Special Operations Agent (S.O.A.) of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (B.S.A.A.), a group dedicated to stopping the creation and usage of bio-weapons. Jill Valentine was also part of the organization before her sudden disappearance during their supposed final encounter with Wesker. Personality Chris is very close to his family and friends, specifically with his little sister Claire and his longtime partner Jill Valentine, whom he would both give his life to protect. He cares greatly for the lives of innocents, something that caused him to argue with his superiors in the military. Chris has a long-standing friendship with Barry Burton, who is an old family friend of Chris' family. Barry was the one who recruited for S.T.A.R.S. after Chris left the United States Air Force. Serving as Point Man in the Alpha Team of S.T.A.R.S., Chris has earned the trust of his comrades. In particular, he's developed a close friendship with Jill Valentine, the only female member of his S.T.A.R.S. unit. Gameplay Chris' moveset consists of using a variety of weapons, including, but not limited to: Magnums, Flamethrowers, Shotguns, and Rocket Launchers, making him a very versatile keep-away character. His close-combat lacks range, but is compensated by power. He also can special cancel many of his moves. Special Attacks *'Combination Punch: Pummels the opponent with a series of punches. With certain inputs/combinations, Chris can finish the attack in several different ways. Based on his Resident Evil 5 reaction commands. *SMG Burst:' Fires a burst of the Sub-Machine Gun towards the opponent. *'M37 Shotgun Blast:' Fires a blast from Chris' Ithaca M37 Shotgun. *'M29 Magnum Shot:' Chris fires a shot from his Smith & Wesson M29 Magnum. This can cause either a wall bounce or a ground bounce (if done in the air). *'Flamethrower: Fires a short burst of flames towards the enemy. Holding the button lets the flame last longer. *Stun Rod: A single strike with the electric stun rod. *Grenade Toss: Throws a grenade at the opponent. The heavy version becomes incendiary and leaves a patch of fire on the ground for a short time. *Mine: Chris lays a mine on the ground. It will explode when the enemy steps on it or if time passes by. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *Grenade Launcher (Level 1): Chris pulls out a Grenade Launcher and fires an nitrogen grenade at the opponent, freezing the opponent. Chris then proceeds to fire a normal grenade in the sky, and follows it with two more grenades, with the previous grenade that was fired upward then falling down on the opponent, it having some homing capability. *'''Sweep Combo (Level 1): '''Chris slashes the opponent with his knife, stuns them with the stun rod, fires his shotgun, shoots a burst of SMG bullets, followed by a revolver shot, and finally a rocket from an RPG. *Satellite Laser Device (Level 3): Chris equips the targeting device from Resident Evil 5 which allows the player to move a targeting cursor and aim it. Upon pressing any attack button a "Sonar" will sound and a huge laser is shot down at the area the player locked on at. This can be done three times before the Hyper Combo ends. Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Can act immediately after a dash. * Increased float of cr.H. * Decreased startup of j.S and increased active frames. * Normal gun moves, Low Shot, cr.H, Air Low Shot can be empty canceled. * Minimum damage scaling on special attacks has been increased. * Increased active frames of Shot Gun. * Decreaed damage of Shot Gun. * Decreased untechable time of first hit of Combination Punch H. * Decreased gap of Prone Shot. * Machinegun portion of Sweep Combo can OTG. Tactics With his heavy arsenal of firearms and explosives, Chris plays well as a keep-away character. His dependable sub-machine gun can keep characters at a distance, while the shotgun stuns the opponent in addition to inflicting damage, leaving them vulnerable to combos. In particular, it is easy to perform the Grenade Launcher Hyper Combo off of his sub-machine gun attack. Chris' mines can serve as traps to catch brash rushdown characters off guard, as can his incendiary grenades. One main weakness of Chris is his lack of anti-air attacks. He has a hard time defending against opponents who focus on overhead aerial assault, so characters with anti-air assists are highly recommended. Theme Song 300px Chris' theme song is a remix of the Mercenaries Reunion mode from '''Resident Evil 5 Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *Chris Redfield was one of the first six characters to be included in Marvel VS Capcom 3. *Chris appears in his more recent B.S.A.A. attire from Resident Evil 5. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Chris will be reprised by Roger Craig Smith, his voice actor from Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles and the upcoming future RE games soon to be appear in 2011, Resident Evil: Revelations '''and '''Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D. Smith, as of 2010, is also the current voice of Sonic the Hedgehog. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Chris will be voiced by Hiroki Touchi in Japanese. *Chris is best classified as a Lawful Good character, due to his goal of keeping the world safe from the threat of bioterrorism, whether from the likes of massive corporations like Umbrella or genetically enhanced masterminds like Wesker, as well as his affiliations with various government agencies like the B.S.A.A. or the now-defunct S.T.A.R.S. *Chris's "Combination Punch" special attack is a replica of the same-titled action sequence combo he can use during the boss battle with Wesker in Resident Evil 5. *Chris seems to be the replacement for Cable since they both use many similar weapons (although he doesn't have his mental abilities or techno-organic virus infection). *Chris was one of the first to gain a Downloadable Costume that was made available March 1st. The costume is his basic S.T.A.R.S. uniform from the first Resident Evil. *Chris is the only Resident Evil character in MVC3 And UMVC3 to not be afflicted with a virus or chemical agent of some kind (Jill: P30, Wesker: T-Virus, Nemesis: T-Nemesis). It's due to this that he lacks an 'enhancement' hyper combo unlike Jill. *Chris has a Alternate Costume in UMVC that resembles Chuck Greene from the Dead Rising Series. *Chris is the only Resident Evil character in the game who does not break the fourth wall in their victory pose (Jill,Wesker and Nemesis all attack the cameraman). Artwork ChrisRedfieldRE5.jpg|Chris's BSAA outfit from RE5. re5-chris-costumes.jpg|Chris's alternate outfits in RE5. rem3d-chris-costume.jpg|Chris's Air Force outfit from RE Mercenaries 3D. Chris_Redfield_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 artwork. Colors40.JPG|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 alternate costumes. 15_dlcpics32.jpg|S.T.A.R.S. uniform costume (DLC). Also See Chris Redfield's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Chris Redfield's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Male Characters